Consecuencias
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: Los dioses Griegos debieron pensar antes de soltar semejantes palabras con sus esposas e hijas tan cerca de donde estaban.
1. Chapter 1

**_Notitas: _**

_**Recuerden que Harry Potter y Percy Jackson no son míos, esto es un FanFic, para entretener! **_

_Notas del Fic: Harry es chica._

_Los Potter están vivos. _

_Aun no defino las parejas del Fic. _

**_Sumarry: _****_Los dioses Griegos debieron pensar antes de soltar semejantes palabras con sus esposas e hijas tan serca de donde estaban. _**

**_Las diosas enojadas piden ayuda a Hecate, la diosa de la magia, esta decide ayudarlas. _**

**_¿quien dice que la venganza es un platillo que se sirve caliente? _**

**_pues la mejor Venganza es aquella que se sirve fría y bien cosida._**

* * *

**_Prologo._**

* * *

En el monte olímpico, los dioses y diosas pasaban una bonita tarde de fiesta, pues era la reunión anual de los dioses donde se reunían para ver como iban los dominios de los tres grandes y como mejorar las cosas para los mortales.

En una Habitación estaban los varones, más en concretó los tres grandes.

En otra habitación Demeter, Hera, Perséfone, Anfítrite, Athena, Artemisa y Afrodita.

los tres grandes solo estaban riendose de un chiste de Zeus.

\- A veces desearía que Athena fuera varón - Dijo Zeus.

\- Ni que lo digas Hermano - Dijo Poseidón - a veces deseo que mi hija sea hombre, al menos ella tiene un poco más de cordura que sus hermanos.

\- ustedes se quejan de sus hijas yo tengo una hermana suegra, que le gusta criticar cada cosa que hago o dejo de hacer, ojala fuera Hombre Deméter, así no me pelearía constantemente por Perséfone - Dijo el Dios.

\- Aunque también desearía que nuestra hija Adem(1). Sea chico, la quiero que a veces quisiera que fuera varón.

Los dioses no se dieron cuenta que las diosas los habían escuchado.

\- Voy a matarlo - Dijo Artemisa cargando su arco y sus flechas.

\- No espera. - Dijo Hera que a leguas se notaba que estaba tratando de contenerse.

\- Mejor vamos a otro lado - Dijo Deméter.

Las diosas fueron a ver a una diosa o más bien a una primordial. Una vieja amiga y que seguro estaba enojada con Zeus, a pesar de que ya se había vengado.

* * *

(1) No se si hades y Perséfone tienen hijos.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Notitas: _**

_**Recuerden que Harry Potter y Percy Jackson no son míos, esto es un FanFic, para entretener! **_

_Notas del Fic: Harry es chica._

_Los Potter están vivos. _

_Aun no defino las parejas del Fic. _

**_Sumarry: _****_Los dioses Griegos debieron pensar antes de soltar semejantes palabras con sus esposas e hijas tan serca de donde estaban. _**

**_Las diosas enojadas piden ayuda a Hecate, la diosa de la magia, esta decide ayudarlas. _**

**_¿quien dice que la venganza es un platillo que se sirve caliente? _**

**_pues la mejor Venganza es aquella que se sirve fría y bien cosida._**

* * *

**_Enojo_**

* * *

Las tres Deidades Matriarcales y algunas diosas que oyeron a los tres Grandes fueron por ahí para buscar a una diosa, decidieron que era mas fácil encontrar a la diosa Justicia, Temis, ya que la Titanide podía encontrar más rápido a la primordial.

\- Temis - Saludo la diosa Hera.

\- Su alteza - Dijo esta con respeto mientras observaba un juicio.

\- Necesitamos encontrar a Nemesis - Hablo claro Anfítrite.

\- ¿Por que tres diosas madres, y sus hijas y hermanas buscan a la Justicia vengativa - dijo la mujer después de comprobar que el castigo dado era justo.

\- Nuestros hermanos de en poner pies sobre la tierra y saber que no siempre los varones son los mas poderosos. - Hablo Demeter.

\- ¿Que hicieron los tres grandes para convocar su furia? - la diosa de la justicia no creía que fuera necesario que llamaran a Nemesis.

\- Se han estado quejando que sus hijas diosas son mejores que los hombres en algunos casos - dijo Artimisa neutral, pues ella a pesar de que no le agradaban los hombres, sabía que algunos de sus hermanos eran útiles. - y que sus hijos semidioses son mejores que los que tienen semidiosas - gruño esto último.

\- ¡oh! ya veo quieren inclinar la balanza y ponerlos parejos - dijo la titanide que suspiro, ella ya sabía de las habladurías de estos pues ella misma los había oído la única razón por las que no los había castigado era por que estaba consiente que ella poco podía hacer.

-por eso la necesitamos, se que ella aun esta enojada con Zeus por lo de sus hijos. - eta vez fue Athena la que hablo.

-bien, se donde esta... - dijo la Titanide y todas las diosas la siguieron.

En un callejón.

La Titanide miro con mala cara a una mujer hermosa, la chica en cuestión vestía una especie de Kimono en tonos negros, con decoraciones blanco, rojo y dorado. Sus cabellos tan negro como la noche misma con pequeños reflejos dorados, su cabello asía referencia a una noche estrellada, sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

\- No era necesario esa violencia - dijo la Titanide de la Justicia Justa. viendo al fondo a tres hombres hechos un desastre en sangre y tripas.

-¡oh! por favor ambas sabemos que ellos perdieron sus derechos cuando no siguieron lo que los humanos llaman juicio - dijo la hermosa mujer, viendo a su contratarte, una adolescente de cabellos castaños y ojos azules y tes un poco mas bronceada que la mayor. - aun así por que las niñas de los dioses están contigo - dijo viendo a las 7 niñas atrás de la adolescente.

\- ¡podemos hablar contigo!- dijo una entusiasta Persephone.

\- Vale de todos modos ya termine aquí - coincidió la mayor aparentemente.

Un chasquido de dedos y todas las diosas y Titanide, se encontraban en la casa de Nemesis. un lugar donde los dices no tenían jurisdicción

\- y bien - demando saber la primordial-

Después de rebelar lo que los dioses dijeron la primordial no estaba nada contenta.

\- bien, supongo que ya que ustedes saben lo que sus esposos piensan para mi es más fácil moverme

-¿que tienes planeado? - dijo Athena.

\- bien, mi plan era darle en su propio orgullo, que el más fuerte de sus descendientes sea una mujer - dijo la mujer.

\- bien como piensas hacer eso - cuestiono Artimisa.

\- bien ya tengo la mayor parte del camino hecho...

La primordial de la Justicia Irracional y más severa les rebelo que ella había estado monitoreando las líneas divinas y antiguas de esos tres, pero por extraño que parezca estas terminaban muriendo o solo daban barones.

La linea más antigua de Poseidon y Zeus eran las únicas que un se mantenían de pie.

La familia de Poseidón se llamaba Wayne, y que a últimas fechas eran bendecidos por la diosa Hecate. Mientras que la linea de Zeus era Black y estos desde hacía siglos fueron bendecidos por la magia. y que apenas esas líneas fueron aptas para dar un heredero. Alexandra Wayne una mujer de cabellos rojos y con sangre de poseidon era lo que los magos llamaban Sirena, ella tenía genes de Poseidon y del hijo de este Triton. La mujer se acababa de casar con Marius Black, el cual era lo que los magos denominaban Squib, y que estaban en espera de su hija.

Las diosas sonrieron han te lo dicho dicho por la justicia.

\- Ahora solo falta Hades - dijo Persephone.

Con estas palabras dichas el plan que se llevaría acabo dentro de unos años seria si venganza... su dulce e implacable justicia...

* * *

¿que pareja sugieren para Harry?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Notitas: _**

_**Recuerden que Harry Potter y Percy Jackson no son míos, esto es un FanFic, para entretener! **_

_Notas del Fic: Harry es chica._

_Los Potter están vivos. _

_Aun no defino las parejas del Fic. _

**_Sumarry: _****_Los dioses Griegos debieron pensar antes de soltar semejantes palabras con sus esposas e hijas tan serca de donde estaban. _**

**_Las diosas enojadas piden ayuda a Hecate, la diosa de la magia, esta decide ayudarlas. _**

**_¿quien dice que la venganza es un platillo que se sirve caliente? _**

**_pues la mejor Venganza es aquella que se sirve fría y bien cosida._**

* * *

Histotia Olvidada.

* * *

Arcturus Black un hombre recto que sabía de las viejas tradiciones, el había tenido 3 hijos Marius, Lucretia y Orion.

Marius al ser el mayor sería el que tomaría la posición de Lord Black, pero este había resultado ser un Squib, y a pesar debía expulsarlo no lo hizo, mas tarde se enteraría que la loca de su esposa si lo había hecho. Lucretia no podía heredar el título por qué aun había un baron más en la familia, Orión, aun así su hija se había casado con Ignatius Prewett por amor y no por compromiso. Era lo mínimo que le podía dar a su hija, Orión por otro caso se había casado con Walburga, una se sus sobrinas.

Él había solo conocido a sus nietos Sirius, Regulus. Por desgracia no tuvo hijos y no pudo conocer a los hijos de Marius por su estúpida esposa, y por el terrible accidente donde el _y todas su familia murieron._

Marius Black, se había casado con Alexandra Wayne, hija Squib con sangre Sirena. Ambos habían tenido una hija, Lilith Black Wayne. Alexandra Wayne era la última de la casa Wayne, por lo tanto Lilith se convertiría en Lady de esa casa. Lastima que mientras Marius conducía para ir a la casa de su padre un carro con una pequeña familia dentro también, choco con ellos.

Marius había muerto al instante y Alexandra rumbo al hospital. La pequeña Lilith había sobrevivido por que su madre la protegió.

La familia con la que se habían estampado era la familia que también habían fallecido todos.

El hospital se encargo de todo al no encontrar registros de los Black, más que de la esposa que antes era Wayne, pero poco o nada sirvió, todos los familiares de la señora estaban muertos y de la otra familia solo les dieron el pésame a las familias.

El Doctor Daniel Evans fue el encargado de notificar a las familias pero por más que busco no encontró nada de los Balck.

El doctor había sentido pena por la pobre niña, apenas unos días de nacida y ya había perdido a su familia. Fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea, adoptar a la niña, después de todo su esposa ya no podía tener hijos y su hija Petunia con 5 años había pedido una hermana.

Ya resolvería el problema de los ojos de la niña.

* * *

_11 años después._

Lilith Black o Lyli Evans (como decidieron llamarla) era una pequeña niña super afortunada, ella era bendecida por las deidades mismas.

Persephone y Demeter la habían bendecido con la naturaleza, ella si quería podría hacer que una planta muerta reviviera en todo su esplendor pero también le podía quitar la vida esta.

Artemisa y Athena la habían bendecido con una inteligencia por encima de lo normal pero también con una humildad.

Nemesis y Temis la habían bendecido con un sentido de justicia justa y una habilidad para la espada y arco.

Mientras que Anfítrite había activado en la sangre de la niña la lengua de la serpiente, quien diría que Salazar Slytherin era un descendiente de ella misma y que gracias a su sangre el podía hablar lo que los magos llamaron Parcel. Y gracias a que era descendiente de su marido y esposo, incluso de ella misma... Ella era digna legado del mar.

Mientras que la diosa Madre Hera la bendijo con un buen juicio al buscar pareja. Claro que esto solo se activaría cuando llegara su periodo, ella comenzaría a ver quien era conveniente para ella.

Mientras que la misma Lady magia y Hecate la protegieron y cuidaron, enviaron a Severus Snape para que fuera su amigo y le ayudara con su magia y en cierta forma con sus dones.

Las carta llegó a su destino, marcando a Lily Evans con el inicio de su vida mágica...

Nemesis viendo que la niña era hermosa y cualquiera podría... Coaccionar la decidió permanecer cerca de ella, después de todo Lilith no era su hija, aun podía cumplir con su justicia Retributiva y no tenía porque darle explicaciones a Zeus donde demonios estaba.

Su pequeña creación fue seleccionada en Gryffindor, ni le alarmo, pues cuando ella fue a preguntarle al sombrero por que mandar la a esa casa cuando podía haber quedado en Revenclaw o Slytherin. No es que discriminará la casa del León, el sombrero vio que por su inteligencia ella sería marginada en su la casa del cuervo, no era para menos ellos eran algo hipócritas, cuando los a rebasaban en inteligencia, y la casa Slytherin no pues, el racismo estaba al tipo en la casa y era al _ser nacida __Muggles_Sufrirá un montón.

Satisfecha cuido de la niña, y aunque a veces deseaba hacele lo mismo a los ni los Gryffindor, ella entendió que no siempre podía si no estaba Temis para vigilar la. A demás que había prometido ser imparcial en los niños mágicos.

_5 años más tarde._

Lilith cumplía ya 15 años y la señorita había sido espléndida, buenas calificaciones, amistades verdaderas.

Lástima que su belleza había segado Severus y a James, con el tiempo la rivalidad en las casas había sido notoria, pero Lilith siempre había ignorado esto tiendo a amigos en todas las casas.

Amelia Bones y Anastacia Quuen de la casa Revenclaw

Zoe Kentde la casa del tejón.

En Gryffindor estaba Alice y su prometido Frank*.

Y en Slytherin estaban Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Las trillizas Black y Regulus Black.

Pero nada las preparo para lo que aria James Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Notitas: _**

_**Recuerden que Harry Potter y Percy Jackson no son míos, esto es un FanFic, para entretener! **_

_Notas del Fic: Harry es chica._

_Los Potter están vivos. _

_Aun no defino las parejas del Fic. _

**_Sumarry: _****_Los dioses Griegos debieron pensar antes de soltar semejantes palabras con sus esposas e hijas tan serca de donde estaban. _**

**_Las diosas enojadas piden ayuda a Hecate, la diosa de la magia, esta decide ayudarlas. _**

**_¿quien dice que la venganza es un platillo que se sirve caliente? _**

**_pues la mejor Venganza es aquella que se sirve fría y bien cosida._**

* * *

Herencia.

* * *

James Charles Potter Black, ese el nombre de chico que había sido un contratiempo en los planes de las Diosas.

Él es el único hijo del matrimonio de Fleamont Potter y Euphemia Potter, por desgracia el a ver nacido en una familia sangre pura, que durante años trataron de tener un hijo, no fue lo más sano para él, mimado desde la cuna James Potter, siempre obtuvo lo que quiso. Y cuando no lo tubo este se en capricho.

James fue sorteado en la casa Gryffindor, sus mejores amigos 3 chicos, los cuales fueron Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, y su casi hermano Sirus Black.

Su amor platonico siempre fue Lily, ella con su condena, como muchos otros, cayeron en los encantos de la bendecida por las diosas.

Pero esta nunca le hizo caso.

Frustrado, enojado, y muy, pero muy Cabreado, decidió que Lily seria de el lo quisiera o no.

Lily, era amiga de casi toda la casa Slytherin, era tan amiga de los _dueños _de aquella casa que ella podía pasar a la sala común y todo iba ha hacer normal.

Tenía como mejores amigas a las Trillizas Black, a Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape, así como a Regulus Black.

Eran tan unidos, que ninguno tomo reparos que Lily era una _sangre sucia, _las Trillizas Black, le enseñaron a ser una señorita de una casa noble, pero así también le enseñaron a ser mortal.

Bellatrix y ella eran unas grandes Duelistas, separadas eran mortales, pero juntas... No abría nadie que les parará los pies.

Andrómeda le enseño el fino arte de las runas, a leerlas y comprenderlas.

Lucius, a tener una lengua afilada, a que no por ser una señorita debía dejarse.

Regulus, a ser la cabeza de una familia, no sabía por que pero lo hacía.

Severus con las pociones.

Pero sin sin duda Narcisa le enseño a tener era cara, y pose que nadie es mejor que tu.

Así pasaron los años hasta que fueron a su sexto año, con Narcisa enojada y Lucius y Sirius enojados y algo mal.

\- Cyssa, calma - dijo la pelirroja del grupo. - deja ver si entendí, Lucius y a ti los comprometieron este fin de semana, es por eso que salieron de emergencia todos los Black y tu tambien Lucius.

\- Si, no podemos hacer nada somos menores de edad, y lo que ellos quieran se hace. - Suspiro Lucius.

\- Cyssa, cuídalo mucho - dijo Sirius.

\- ¿Que esta pensando esa cabeza tuya ?- dijo Regulus

\- Que tal si se casan antes... - susurro Lily.

\- ¡Claro! Todos tenemos 16 años la edad perfecta para casarse, aun sin el permiso de nuestros tutores - Dijo Andy.

\- Si, ustedes - Señalo a Sirius y Lucius - se casan podrán evitar el compromiso, solo Cyssa seria el problema. - Murmuró Bellatrix.

\- No del todo - Dijo la pelirroja del Grupo - Cyssa, Narcisa Balck, se que este no es momento, y podemos separar nos de mas grandes... - pero con un sonrojo en su rostro - pero... ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? Se que es apresurado, pero no hago esto para salvarte de cualquier idiota, de verdad me gustas - dijo tomando las manos de la chica rubia.

\- Si... Yo también siento lo mismo - susurro la chica rubia.

\- bueno, hay que prevenir las cosas, puede que intente hacerle algo a Lily - Hablo Sirius. - No esta de más ir a Gringgots una vez casados para sacar dinero para Lily y Cyssa, por si las cosas se ponen mal en casa.

\- Yo quiero entregarte Lily - Hablo Severus, una vez que acepto que Lily, no lo vería más que como un amigo.

Con un plan listo, los Black, Malfoy y Severus y Lily.

El fin de semana llego y todos fueron al ministerio con permisos ilegales, Lily y Severus le dijeron a Mcgonnagall que la mamá de Severus estaba enferma y quieran ir a verla, y los Black y Malfoy que sus padres deseaban verlos no era mentira, si querían verlos, pero la cita era más tarde.

Una vez en el caldero Chorreante, todos apresuradamente fueron al banco de Gringotts

\- venimos por unas pruebas de herencia, y a hablar con los encargados de las cuentas Malfoy y Black, por favor que no se entere nadie que estamos aquí - dijo Lucius. A lo cual el Gobling asintió y los guió a una oficina privada.

\- Herederos, que hacen aquí - demandó saber el Goblin.

\- Queremos una prueba de herencia para nosotros cuatro y si se puede sacar dinero de nuestras bóvedas personales - Hablo seriamente Sirius.

\- bien, joven heredero, tres gotas de su sangre en este pergamino y el resto se hace solo.

Sirius tomo la daba ofrecida y cortándose la palma de su mano, tres gotas de sangre dejo caer.

_Pergamino de herencia._

_Nombre: __Sirius Orión __Balck__._

_Fecha de nacimiento: _  
_Edad: __16_  
_Sangre: __Pura _  
_Padre: __Orion__Black_  
_Madre__: __Walburga__Black__. _  
_Hermanos: __Regulus A. __Black__._

_Herencia: __Heredero de la casa __Black_  
_Grim__. _  
_Heredero de __Alfrad__Black__._

_Otros._

_Animago__. _  
_Patronus__ (__Grim__)_

-Bien cariño, eres poderoso - dijo Lucius.

\- Ahora usted señor Malfoy. - Dijo el duende.

\- Bien...

_Pergamino de herencia._

_Nombre: __Lucius __Abraxas__ Malfoy._

_Fecha de nacimiento: ... _  
_Edad: __16 años _

_Sangre: __Sangre Pura_

_Padre: __Abraxas__ Malfoy_

_Madre__: __Anstacia__ Malfoy (De soltera Drake*) _

_Hermanos:__ Ninguno._

_Herencia: __Heredero de las casas __Malfoy__ y Drake._

_Otros: __Patronus__Grim__. _

\- bien, no hay mucho que ver en usted - dijo el Goblien.

-. bien ahora es mi turno - Hablo Narcisa

_Pergamino de herencia. _

_Nombre:__ Narcisa __Black_

_Fecha de nacimiento:..._

_Edad: __16 años._

_Sangre: __Sangre Pura. _

_Padre:__ Cygnus __Black__._

_Madre__: __Druella__Black__nee__Rosier_

_Hermanos: __Andrómeda __Black__._

_Bellatrix __Black__._

_Herencia__: ninguna. _

_Otros__: __Animaga__. _

-Bien esa no es sorpresa alguna- dijo quitando le importancia al asunto.

\- Voy yo, pero no creo encontrar nada - dijo Lyli.

_Pergamino de herencia._

_Nombre__: Lilith Alexandra Wayne __Black__._

_Nombre de adopción__: Lily Janet Evans_

_Fecha de nacimiento__: 30 de enero._

_Edad__: 16 años._

_Sangre__: Sangre pura._

_Padre__: __Marius__ Wayne __nee__Black__ (Muerto)._

_Madre__: Alexandra Wayne (Muerta). _

_Hermanos__: Ninguno._

_Herencia__: Heredera de la casa Wayn__e y __Black._

_Otros__: _

_Bendecida Por, __Lady__ Magia, __Lady __Hecate__, __Lady__ Athena y Artemisa, __Lady__ Nemesis, __Lady__ Temis, __Lady __Persephone__, __Lady__Demeter__, __Lady__Anfítrite__, __Lady__ Hera._

_ Protegida de La __Titanide__ de la Justicia y de la Primordial Nemesis._

Impactados estaban todos, la chica era una bendecida por los dioses, ahora entendían su buena suerte.

-Yo... mis padres - dijo en un susurro, una chica.

\- Lys- susurro Narcisa


	5. Chapter 5

**_Notitas: _**

_**Recuerden que Harry Potter y Percy Jackson no son míos, esto es un FanFic, para entretener! **_

_Notas del Fic: Harry es chica._

_Los Potter están vivos. _

_Aun no defino las parejas del Fic. _

**_Sumarry: _****_Los dioses Griegos debieron pensar antes de soltar semejantes palabras con sus esposas e hijas tan serca de donde estaban. _**

**_Las diosas enojadas piden ayuda a Hecate, la diosa de la magia, esta decide ayudarlas. _**

**_¿quien dice que la venganza es un platillo que se sirve caliente? _**

**_pues la mejor Venganza es aquella que se sirve fría y bien cosida._**

* * *

Bienvenida a la Familia.

* * *

Después de esa prueba Lily y Lucius fueron a las cámaras familiares a las que tenían acceso y buscaron reliquias familiares.

Después todos se dirigieron al ministerio de magia en secreto y con una suma enorme de Galones, fueron a el departamento de matrimonios.

Lilith y Narcisa se casaron, ambas mujeres hermosas en vestidos sencillos pero finos sus alianzas de matrimonio fueron reliquias de la familia Wayne.

Luicus y Sirius Tambien se casaron, las alianzas de matrimonio fueron dadas por la familia Malfoy

Una vez listos fueron a un hotel a consumar sus respectivos matrimonios, no querían que les anularan el matrimonio, fueron a la casa Black donde estarían los Patriarcas y la familia Negra y Malfoy.

Al llegar inconsciente hicieron Todos una formación.

En el despacho de los Black se encontraban los Negro, Malfoy.

El primero en entrar fue Regulus Black, detrás de el y Flanqueado lo estaban Bellatrix y Andromedra.  
Detrás de ellos venia Severus Snape. Al últimos las parejas Malfoy-Black y Wayne-Black.

\- Se puede saber que es esto - demando saber, cuando vio que los jóvenes hacían una especie de escudo a las dos parejas traseras.

Los primera en dar el paso adelante fueron Lily y Malfoy.

\- En primer lugar, Lord y Lady Black, Padre, Madre, les ofrezco una disculpa de antemano, pues en el corazón no se puede mandar, Yo Lucius Abraxas Malfoy me he enamorado del Heredero Black Sirius Orion Black. Y esta mañana he contraído nupcias con él.

-Crucio - se oyó de parte de una femenina voz. - ¿Como te atreves? - grito Anastasia Malfoy.

\- Expeliarmus - Grito Sirius. - al que atacas es a mi esposo - gruñó.

\- Basta Sirius - Dijo Abraxas.

\- Bien Orión, no era el enlace que esperamos pero hay un enlace Malfoy-Black.

\- Si, solo esperaba que no fuera así - Dijo el patriarca Black.

\- Sirius, ten esta poción es para detener el dolor del Cruciatus - Dijo Walburga al ver a su hijo y nuevo yerno en el suelo.

\- ¿Y ahora que va a pasar con Narcisa? Y tan feliz que estaba con su compromiso - dijo Druella, a lo que Orion sonrió con sarna y Cynus fue el que habló.

\- No estaría tan seguro, señorita, podría presentarse - esa Lily sabía que no era una pregunta.

\- Si, señor Black. Mi nombre una vez fue Lily Evans.

-¿Y quien es usted? - dijo una enojada Anastasia.

\- Soy la esposa de Narcisa Black - respondió.

Y en un minuto se oyó la voz de alguien Pronunciar _Avada, _otra gritar "¡_No madre!_" y tras más gritar el escudo Protego y 5 varitas levantadas contra los adultos.

\- Druella ¡Basta! - grito Orión - Compórtate.

\- ¿Como pides que me comporte, sin mi hija se acaba de casar con una sangre sucia, y deshonrar a las familias Black y Rosier? - Dijo enojada.

\- Druella, cálmate, baja la varita, siéntate y cállate - ordeno su marido.

\- ¿como pueden? - Grupo Druella

\- Druella, cariño, que no vez que interrumpes la presentación - dijo Walburga. - ahora continúa.

La pelirroja respiró y miro a los Black. - Gracias, Tía Walburga, como dije antes de ser groseramente interrumpida - Dijo sonriendo, pero su sonrisa heló la sangre de los Black Mayores y de Abraxas, esa sonrisa era marca distintiva de Marius Black, el chico Squib que creció con ellos. -+ como dije en un principio mi nombre alguna vez fue Lily Evans, pero hoy descubrí que mi verdadero nombre es Lilit Alexandra Wayne Black, soy hija de Marius Black y Alexandra Wayne, Lady de la casa Wayne. - dijo haciendo una reverencia - y soy esposa de esta encantadora mujer a mi lado Narcisa Black.

Sorprendidos estaban los Patriarcas de los Negros y la linea Malfoy. Orion, Walburga y Cygnus estaban sorprendidos y melancólicos, la chica era prueba viva que realmente había un pedazo aun vivo de su _hermano_... Orión lamentaba el día que su madre había decidido mandar a Marius al mundo Muggle, claro el y Walburga, habían echo todo para mantener contacto con el Squib de la familia Negra, pero después de algunos años las cartas dejaron de llegar, lo único que sabían ea que se había casado con una bruja extranjera y que esperaban a su primer hijo, claro ellos no podían ver con quien se caso Marius, ni si este es a vivo o no, pues la loca de la antigua Lady Black había quemado el rostro de su hijo.

Walburga, estaba sorprendida, ella había sido testigo del dolor y la desesperación de Orión al ver a su hermano irse al mundo muggle, y después de perder contacto con este mismo, ha visto a su esposo llorar a un muerto, y a la familia perdida, después de que su hermana Lucretia, pues cuando se caso con Weasley decidió que ya no sería parte de los Black, fue duro para Orión mantenerse cuerdo.

Cygnus no estaba mejor que su hermana y el marido de esta, estaba descolocado, el conoció a Marius Black, el hermano Mayor de la rama principal Black, Marius era mayor que el por 5 años, y a su ves era 5 años mayor que Orión y Lucretia. Marius al no tener magia vivió con los Black (gracias a su tío Sirius) hasta que Orion cumplió 11 años y sabia sobrellevar a su madre.

Marius fue echado de la casa Black gracias a esta, pero el sabía que el y Marius mantenían correspondencia.

Abraxas había conocido a Marius por que su familia era muy amiga de la Black y desde pequeño visitaba la mansión; el hombre siempre fue gentil con él, le enseñaba con sapiencia lo que sus padres querían enseñarle a base se gritos y elfos domésticos, de hecho Marius le enseño a Orion, a Cygnus y a él mismo a comportarse como un Lord y todo lo que conllevaba el titulo en si, pues su padre le había pedido al anterior Lord Black que Marius le enseñara.

\- Tienes pruebas - la Voz helada lleno la sala y Lilith tomo el pergamino de sus túnicas y se lo ofreció a el Lord Black. - Pergamino de herencia - leyó en voz alta, y después de recibir semejante información lo único que atino a hacer fue tomar entre sus brazos a Lilith y abrazarla. - Lo siento, no pude cuidarte...

\- nadie lo sabía... - dijo Lilith abrazando a su Tío y llorando por la familia encontrada.

* * *

notitas: Quien lloro ante el encuentro de Lily y Orion?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Notitas: _**

_**Recuerden que Harry Potter y Percy Jackson no son míos, esto es un FanFic, para entretener! **_

_Notas del Fic: Harry es chica._

_Los Potter están vivos. _

_Aun no defino las parejas del Fic. _

**_Sumarry: _****_Los dioses Griegos debieron pensar antes de soltar semejantes palabras con sus esposas e hijas tan serca de donde estaban. _**

**_Las diosas enojadas piden ayuda a Hecate, la diosa de la magia, esta decide ayudarlas. _**

**_¿quien dice que la venganza es un platillo que se sirve caliente? _**

**_pues la mejor Venganza es aquella que se sirve fría y bien cosida._**

* * *

Unilateral.

* * *

Un año más tarde.

Lily y los demás habían cumplido 17 años.

Y estaban graduados de Hogwarts.

James estaba con Peter y Remus en el departamento de James.

-¿canuto que? - Dijo James una vez que se entero.

\- acepto el matrimonio de Lucius Malfy y la casa Black - Dijo Peter - Se casa este Sábado.

\- ¿por que no, no los dijo?- Dijo James y en ese momento entraba Sirius al Departamento.

\- Por que tu no lo aceptaras, para ti o todo es blanco o todo es negro. - Dijo el Heredero Black.

-No eres bienvenido Black .. - dijo James.

-solo quiero dejarles la entrada a mi boda. -dijo el animago.

\- vete Sirius... - dijo Remus dolido.

* * *

James estaba caminando por la calle cuando la vio, tan bonita como siempre, tan linda como el día que la conoció y hermosa como el día que la dejo de ver.

Ella estaba caminado de la mano con Narcisa Black, ellas se veían tan lindas juntas, pero la pelirroja es de él.

Dejo que caminara más de tras de ellas siguió.

Cuando noto que la rubia se descuido tomo a Lily y se desapareció con ella.

Una vez en el departamento de James sin tiempo a que Lily reaccionara, busco ayuda de Dumbledore, una vez con su ayuda modifico los recuerdos de Lily y la llevaron al ministerio para casarlos.

* * *

Las Deidades no estaban nada contentas, Nemesis y Netis estaban histéricas, Demeter, Artemisa, Atena y Persephone estaban mal, y Será estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol.

\- Adelantemos los planes - Gruño la diosa de los dioses.

\- Ve por tu marido, ellos tendrán una noche agitada - Dijo mordas Demeter.

\- Si, - Dijo enojada Persephone.

Una vez en el inframundo, Persephone sito a su marido a una hora en el mundo humano.

Cuando ambos se vieron Persephone le dijo que quería un hijo, Hades en Shock y sorprendido, no vio cuando una poción de Lujuria fue vertida en su trago.

A la maña siguiente James, Lily y Hades aparecieron en una habitación cualquiera de un Hotel Muggle y es que James se le ocurrió ir al mundo Muggle a celebrar que tenia de esposa a Lily Evans.

Claro que la diosa Fortuna y a Hecate para que Hades se acostara con los dos y también para armar una treta.

\- ¡HADES OLIMPYA*! - el grito de persefhone se oyó por todo el cuarto del hotel despertando a los presentes, Persephone casi no aguanta la risa cuando vio a su marido con _los Potter_ James estaba en el costado izquierdo del dios y Lily estaba a su derecha, ella frunció un poco el ceño cuando vio que la entrada de James también escurría algo de la semilla de su esposo y se preocupo un poco, ya que Hecate y Magia, solían bendecir a los hombres para dar hijos. Tendría que hablar con ellas más tarde, no quería otro hijastro, no muchas gracias, ya bastante tenia con el engendro que esa piruja engendro hace unos meses...

\- ¡que !- dijo James asombrado y Lily, estaba extrañamente sería mirando mal a James.

\- Persephone - susurro Hades, cuando salio detrás de la mujer.

\- Explica esto James - Dijo Lily furiosa al ver a James, el solo atino a dormir otra vez a Lily y maldecir Por lo bajo cuando sintió una ligera punzada en su trasero y sentir algo salir de su trasero.

Lo ultimo que recuerda es haber llevado a Lily a un bar muggle y después de pedir un par de tragos para relajarse... más nada. Ahora Lily esta desnuda junto a el y otro hombre.

Tomo a la mujer y se la llevo a la pequeña casa que había comprado para vivir con ella.

Una vez aseados y después de modificar las salas para impedir que Lily saliera de la casa o usara magia para lastimar lo la despertó.

\- Lily, ahora eres mi esposa y por lo tanto estarás conmigo - dijo cuando la mujer se despertó y esta lo miro mal.

\- Date por muerto James Potter - dijo la mujer levantándose y caminado al baño.

Un mes después James estaba algo confundido, Dumbledore le aseguro que Lily se enamoraría de él, pero ella lo veía con asco y a pesar de que le había dado una poción para evitar cualquier riesgo de un embarazo del otro hombre Lily estaba comportándose demasiado mal.

Remus le había dicho que necesitaba un medico, pues Lily cada vez estaba más mal, a regañadientes Sirius era la única opción.

Sirius cuando vio Lily corrió a ella y esta le abrazo.

-Sácame de aquí Siri - dijo llorando.

\- James, que es esto, Lily esta reportada como desaparecida, debes dejar que ella baya a casa - dijo Sirius.

\- Solo revisa la y vete - dijo él.

\- James..

\- has le caso Siri, tal vez y me convierta en viuda - dijo con rencor la mujer .

\- James, Lily esta en cinta - dijo el Malfoy.

\- No - dijo pálido y ella también

\- ¡Como es posible! - dijo ella.

\- Solo... solo hemos tenido relaciones una vez - dijo pálida - y tome una poción para evitar esto - dijo señalando su vientre y se abrazo más a Sirius.

\- No lo tendrás - dijo seriamente James a lo cual estaba apunto de lanzar un hechizo punzante.

\- NO - dijo ella.

\- No lo vez, no estamos seguro de que sea un Potter - dijo él enojado.

\- Pues tampoco estamos seguros que no lo sea - Gruño ella - y si lo matas y lo es, perderás el derecho de tener más hijos aunque me obligues - dijo ella a lo cual el bajo la varita.

\- Bien si no es un Potter, entonces llevare al niño a un orfanato.

\- ¿que esta pasando? - dijo Sirius.

\- Cuando este bastardo me secuestro y nos caso, nos llevo a un bar Muggle, no recuerdo nada, solo se que cuando nos despertamos estábamos en un maldito Trió con otro hombre, deberías revisarlo, a ver si no tiene a su preciado Potter - dijo ella con odio.

3 días después James Salio de la casa por temas de Auror.

Sirus estaba en la casa Black y estaba informando a la familia de lo sucedido. Claro, James le había echo hacer un juramento de que no hablaría con nadie, pero no que no podía entregar la carta de Lily a su verdadera esposa.

Narcisa leyó a todos los echos que ha estado viviendo Lily.

Lily tenia no podía irse de la casa por las salas, y más por que Dumbledore les había dicho poco después que Voldemort los estaba buscando para eliminarlos por que creía en una profecía.

Pero Lily, no era tonta y podía ser las lista que cualquiera y si Voldemort quería guerra, pues guerra tendría.

* * *

James estaba en servicio. habían pasado un par de meses desde la ultima vez que vio a Lily, el había sido mandado a una misión a Australia y no podría regresar a casa, hasta que Lily diera a luz.

Él estaba reflexionando sobre su vida, su amor por Lily, no sabía porque estaba tan obsesionado con ella. Cuando bien sabía que estaba en una relación unilateral, donde solo él amaba.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Notitas: _**

_**Recuerden que Harry Potter y Percy Jackson no son míos, esto es un FanFic, para entretener! **_

_Notas del Fic: Harry es chica._

_Los Potter están vivos. _

_Aun no defino las parejas del Fic. _

**_Sumarry: _****_Los dioses Griegos debieron pensar antes de soltar semejantes palabras con sus esposas e hijas tan serca de donde estaban. _**

**_Las diosas enojadas piden ayuda a Hecate, la diosa de la magia, esta decide ayudarlas. _**

**_¿quien dice que la venganza es un platillo que se sirve caliente? _**

**_pues la mejor Venganza es aquella que se sirve fría y bien cosida._**

* * *

_**Nacimiento.**_

* * *

Frank Longbottom, también había secuestrado a su mujer y la había encerrado en la misma casa que James a Lily, cuando se entero que tenía que salir por asuntos de Aurores, así que habían quedado a cargo de de Sirius.

Neville nacio un 28 de Julio.

El nacimiento de los gemelos Potter fue solitario para la mujer, al verse incapacitada de poder salir Lily dio a Luz a sus hijos en la casa sola, bueno Sirius y Alice fueron los que la ayudaron.

Y los niños Potter un 31 de julio.

Claro Lily tenia un plan y este era hacer.

Sirius no muy convencido solo mando la carta diciéndole que sus hijos habían nacido.

James no podía regresar hasta que sumisión hubiera terminado.

El y Frank estarían tan ocupados...

Lily veía con fascinación a sus hijos. Dos pequeños muy despiertos y algo diferentes.

Su pequeña Iris Artemisa, una pequeña niña de cabellos negros como la noche y unos impresionantes ojos verdes, esta niña, estaba segura que era del otro hombre con quién se acostó. Su pequeño Liac Antares, era un pequeño muy revoltoso este niño era una copia en sus colores de James Potter, sus ojos eran verdes y sus cabellos rojos, pero estaban revueltos.

Lily no era tonta sabía que si el señor oscuro la estaba buscando y si este la encuentra la mataría. Por eso toda su casa estaba llena de runas para un ritual para la salvación de sus hijos.

Sirius no le gustaba nada esto pero tenia que hacerlo.

Vio los pergaminos en su mano y suspiro, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de sus ahijados.

Se paro en el departamento de niños y familia y presentó 4 actas de nacimiento.

-Hola Sr. Wayne - dijo Sirius viendo a sangre pura, abuelo de su prima Lili.

\- Joven Black. Y así los dos hombres inscribieron a 4 niños.

\- Srs. - La voz de una mujer los distrajo un poco.

\- Prima - Dijo Sirius.

\- Señora Narcisa. - reconoció el hombre. - ¿Como está mi nieta, y visbietos ?- si todos se habían confabulado para mentir.

\- Estaba, fue un parto duro.

Y así los Tres disponiendo de los documentos oficiales, registraron a 4 niños.

Liac Antares Potter Black.

Iris Artemisa Black Wayne.

Lilium Altair Black Smith

Neville Franck Longbottom Smith.

Los niños de apellido Black fueron registrados como hijos Lilith Alexandra Black Wayne y su pareja (esposa) Narcisa Wayne Nee Black.

Lilith estaba segura que ese ser vendría por ella y Alice, ambas habían destinado su vida e investigación para con sus hijos, no querían que nada les pasara a sus hijos, por eso cubrieron todas las posibles bases para la guarda y custodia de sus hijos.

Lilith, había designado la guardia y custodiado de sus _tres hijos_ para su pareja, en caso que ella faltara Sirius, o algún miembro de la Casa Black tomaría custodia, o incuso Severus lo aria.

En cambio Alice había designado la custodia de su hijo a Lilith, Narcisa y los miembros Black, por ningún motivo dejarlo en manos de su esposo Frack o la madre de este, en incluso algun familiar de ella.

* * *

_3 meses después._

Dos mujeres estaban en la casa de la primera, ambas habían dormido a sus pequeños.  
Ambas vieron a la cuna que estaba vacía.

Alice Longbottom, de soltera Smith, era una mujer rubia de ojos azules, ella si había sido secuestrada por Frank pero era por que ambos se amaban y las familias de ambos no permitían la unión.

Ellos no habían sabido que Lily había sido retenida por James, cuando estos salieron _por trabajo, _Alice fue a la casa de los Potter, por que no podía quedarse sola.

Después de que se entero de la verdad por la boca de Lily, estaba furiosa, y si ella estuvo de acuerdo que Frank y James estuvieran lejos de ellas, pues Frank no hizo nada par impedir el secuestro de Lily.

Cuando Lily le contó de su plan, ella decidió ayudar.

Era el 31 de Octubre cuando todo paso.

\- ¡Vete Alice! ¡Toma a los niños y vete! - grito Lilith. Ella corrió dejando atrás la pelirroja, pero cuando quiso aparecerse no pudo, solo quedaba el plan b.

No se oía nada, ni hechizos ni, alguna otra cosa... Tomando su barita comienzo a conjurar el Antiguo Hechizo.

\- _¡toma mi vida, toma mi sangre y la de ella, regresa a nuestro enemigo a su infancia pura! - _dijo.

\- Apártate niña- dijo la voz siseante del señor Oscuro.

\- No, a ellos no, por favor. - dijo ella. Pero el ser no escucho.

\- Aparta niña estúpida.

\- ¡No!

\- Como Quieras ¡ABADA KEDAVRA! - grito y la luz verde impacto el cuerpo de Alice, esta quedo aturdida.

\- ¡ABADA KEDAVRA!- volvió a gritar, pero Alice en su ultimo aliento.

\- Que así sea - dijo y Voldemort, solo observo como la luz verde que debía impactar con alguno de los bebes esta se le regresaba, y sintió un gran dolor en el pecho.

Al momento siguiente su alma se dividía en dos. Asustado la sombra negra se fue dejando un fragmento de luz blanca. Alice vio con su último aliento como la sombra se formaba en un pequeño bebe...

\- Altair - susurro ella, muriendo en el acto.

Mientras esto pasaba Sirius iba entrando a la casa que estaba hecha pedazos.

-¡Lilith! - grito cuando la vio tirada, tomando su pulso, sintió alivió al sentirlo, la tomo del duro suelo y la llevo a la sala y la puso en el sofá. Apurado, corrió escaleras arriba, vio aun pequeño bebe llorar, mientras otros tres imitaban al que estaba fuera de la cuna, tomando su varita y viendo el cuerpo de Alice, hizo lo que su sentido común le dicto tomo al bebe, lo visto y mientras con magia y ayuda de un elfo de la casa Malfoy, alimentaba y calmaba a los otros.

Los Aurores llegaron y vieron el cuerpo de Lily,en el sillón y a Sirius a tendiendo a los niños.

-¿ Ellas son? - pregunto el auror a Sirius.

\- Lilith Wayne y su mejor amiga Alice Longbottom.

\- entiendo.

\- Los niños son hijos.

\- De Lilith y su esposa.

Una vez llevados a SantMuggo.

Lilith fue puesta en una habitación privada y sus hijos con ella. Narcisa lloraba por su esposa que había entrado en una especie de coma mágico.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Notitas: _**

_**Recuerden que Harry Potter y Percy Jackson no son míos, esto es un FanFic, para entretener! **_

_Notas del Fic: Harry es chica._

_Los Potter están vivos. _

_Aun no defino las parejas del Fic. _

**_Sumarry: _****_Los dioses Griegos debieron pensar antes de soltar semejantes palabras con sus esposas e hijas tan serca de donde estaban. _**

**_Las diosas enojadas piden ayuda a Hecate, la diosa de la magia, esta decide ayudarlas. _**

**_¿quien dice que la venganza es un platillo que se sirve caliente? _**

**_pues la mejor Venganza es aquella que se sirve fría y bien cosida._**

* * *

_**Justicia**_

* * *

Sirius miraba mal a los Aurores que lo retenían, quería ir por Peter pero los aurores lo habían apresado por ordenes de James cuando se negó a hablar cuando pregunto por que su esposa estaba con el nombre de otra.

Dos días después estaba siendo llevado a Azkaban por ser mortifago y rebelar la ubicación de la casa de James. Pero James sale las pagaría cuando saliera.

* * *

James estaba frustrado, no sabía nada de su mujer o su hijos, por más que él busco la manera no pudo sacarle la información a ningún medimago.

Enojado se había desquitado con Sirius, este no lo merecía pero sabía que necesitaba a prender donde estaban sus lealtades, después de todo Sirius era un Gry, y no por haberse casado con esa asquerosa serpiente debía morder la mano de Dumbledore y mucho menos la de él.

* * *

Dumbledore estaba enojado, no podía ver a ninguno de los niños y saber quien era el que derroto o al quien protegieron primero, tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar a los niños con tan malas y podridas compañías como lo era Narcisa Wayne, el sabía que la mujer se había casado con el último Wayne, más no pensó que este fuera Lily Potter.. aunque pensandolo bien, en el último año de la pelirroja ella se aparto del buen camino. El realmente necesitaba ver a los niños pero incluso Frank no le dejaba ver a ningún niño, lo aparto con una mirada de muerte.

* * *

Estaba en el tribunal mágico, estaba apunto de condenar a Bellatrix de ser mortifago y torturar a Augusta cuando la gran puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Lily Potter Flanqueada por Frank Longbottom y Regulus Black.

-Espero que no hayan empezado sin nosotros - dijo la pelirroja con una mirada afilada.

* * *

James estaba por los techos, ninguno de los medimagos le había informado de Lily a pesar de que había dicho que el era su esposo, pero nada, incluso puso que le habían echo una prueba de sangre cuando el dijo que Sirius y Narcisa habían mentido. Pero no sabía que había salido, por que la mujer seguía entrando y saliendo y se lo restregaba en la cara, incluso había tratado de sobornar cualquier medico pero ninguno le dio los informes.

* * *

La audiencia para condenar a Bellatriz Lestrange como mortifago se llevaba a acabo, la mujer estaba condenada de eso la fracción de la Luz lo sabía.

Estaban apunto de dar la condena, James veía con satisfacción a la mujer cuando la puerta del ministerio se abrió y por ella entro una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, esta era franqueada por Frank Longbottom y Regulus Black.

\- Espero que no hayan empezado sin mi - dijo la mujer.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Notitas: _**

_**Recuerden que Harry Potter y Percy Jackson no son míos, esto es un FanFic, para entretener! **_

_Notas del Fic: Harry es chica._

_Los Potter están vivos. _

_Aun no defino las parejas del Fic. _

**_Sumarry: _****_Los dioses Griegos debieron pensar antes de soltar semejantes palabras con sus esposas e hijas tan serca de donde estaban. _**

**_Las diosas enojadas piden ayuda a Hecate, la diosa de la magia, esta decide ayudarlas. _**

**_¿quien dice que la venganza es un platillo que se sirve caliente? _**

**_pues la mejor Venganza es aquella que se sirve fría y bien cosida._**

* * *

Lilith Wayne-Bkack

* * *

\- Espero que no hayan empezado sin mi - dijo la mujer. .

\- Señora Potter, ¿Que hace aquí? - Dijo el director y jefe Supremo Albus Dumbledore.

\- ¿Potter? Yo nunca me casaría por voluntad propia, con un vago. - dijo con despreció.

\- ¡Lily! - Grito James - ¡Vuelve a aquí! - Grito.

\- yo no soy Lily - Dijo ka mujer.

\- Por que no te presentas - Aconsejo Frank.

\- Él tienen razón - Concordó Regulus.

\- ¡Escúchame Wizengamot! Que mi vida y mi magia validen mi palabra, yo reclamo los Asientos de mi ancestral familia Wayne - comenzó la Pelirroja, a lo cual la sala vibró haciendo su juicio. - mi nombre Lilith Alexandra Wayne Bkack, velar por los intereses del mundo mágico y mi familia es mi misión.

Ella junto a Frank y Regulus se sentaron en la _fracción oscura de la sala._

\- Bien ahora procederemos a dictar sentencia... - Continuo Dumbledore.

\- Sentencia bajo que cargos - demanda saber la nueva Lady.

\- ser seguidora de Voldemort y ayudarlo a orquestar, tu secuestro y ...

\- Suficiente - Dijo Regulus - Ningún miembro honorable de la casa Black es Mortifago.

\- Joven Black - Dijo Uno de la fracción Luz. - Todos sabes que su prima aquí presente es miembro como usted comprenderá de el señor oscuro.

\- como a dicho Regulus, ningún miembro de la casa Black es Morifago - Dijo Lilith - A demás si no mal recuerdo, la prueba irrefutable que son mortigagos es que llevan una marca en el antebrazo, descubran se el brazo para ver dicha marca. TODOS los Black se levantaron y descubrieron sus brazos, inclusive Bellatrix hizo lo mismo revelando su brazo limpio y libre de toda marca.

\- No tienen pruebas que mi Prima es una oveja descarriada - Dijo Regulus.

A falta de pruebas y con el nombre de los Black prometiendo venganza Liberaron a Bellatrix.

\- ¿Donde esta mi hermano? - demanda saber Regulus.

\- Donde pertenece - dijo uno de los que estaban a favor de Dumbledore.

Después de unas horas más de lucha Sirius Black de Malfoy era libre. 

* * *

Mientras esto pasaba en el mundo muggle era diferente.

Unos meses antes 18 de agosto.

En la ciudad de Nueva York, más precisamente en un hospital una mujer daba a Luz a su primer y Único hijo, a su lado, su amante, Poseidon Olimpia, recibía a su hijo... Bueno hace mucho que perdió la cuenta de los hijos que tenía.

Mientras esto sucedía una hermosa mujer lloraba, y sus lágrimas se transformaban en hermosas perlas, un joven no tan joven maldecía a su padre, por qué otra vez le había sido infiel a su madre, él único consuelo del hijo de esta dama, es que el niño no tendría poder... 

* * *

_Octubre 31_.

El hombre se despedía de su hijo y amante, el no podía estar más con ellos o su hermano Zeus vendría por estos. 

La madre del niño al cual llamó Perseo, fue al mar con su hijo y resto a la madre del Mar. Anfítrite.

\- Mi señora, perdóneme, yo no sabía que tenía una aventura con su esposo. - Dijo la joven madre y como por arte de magia una hermosa mujer apareció.

\- Te acostaste, con mi marido y traes el descaro de traerme a tu bastardo - dijo furiosa la mujer lista para mandar el mar sobre la mujer, por que puede que Poseidon fuera el dios de los mares, pero ella era su señora, desde mucho antes que él.

\- Le ruego que me disculpe - Dijo la mujer llorando, y Anfítrite, no podía estar molesta con la mujer, sabía de las mañas de su esposo para engatusar a las mujeres, pero cuando la vio se quedó sin habla, esta mujer era su legado, uno muy antiguo, uno demasiado, uno antes de casarse...

\- Te perdonaré a ti a tu hijo. Solo a cambio de una sola cosa - Dijo la deidad.

\- Mi... Señora. - susurro la mujer

\- tu hijo es especial - comenzó la deidad - tu hijo no solo es hijo del dios de mar, si que a demás es mi legado... Uno muy longevo, a demás su concebido con amor por tu parte, y por parte de el... Solo por eso lo dejo vivo... El es él único que pude saltar el juramento que Ese esposo mio me hizo hace siglos... Pero escuchame, y escucharme con atención, tu hijo vuele mejor que cualquier otro semidiós, así que tendrás que esconder su olor si quieres que el viva... - la mujer deidad extendió su brazo y extendió un hermoso pero sencillo collar - esta es mi protección, solo lo cuidara una sola vez... - la reina de los mares se desvaneció en espuma y regreso a su palacio.

Bien ella sabia que Perseo, no era parte de los planes de las diosas, pero el niño iba a ayudar en sus planes...  
Por que que mejor que su pequeña princesa vencieran en combate a un heredero de los tres grandes, lástima que el fuera varón, si fuera mujer ella lo protegería mejor, después de todo Sally si tenía su protección aunque ni Poseidon o ella misma supieran que es... 


End file.
